Kisses
by GothicHeart
Summary: The first Saturday of the month means one thing - SEX PLAY NIGHT! But this time, things don't go right, Amu has an accident and she is in a coma, she eventually awakes but one thing - she has amnesia. Rated M for Lemon. I suck at summaries, right? O O
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi Everyone!! This is my new fanfict – Kisses. It starts off with a lemon – Note this is my first lemon so it might suck, sorry!! But please read anyway!~

Amu's POV

It was the first Saturday night of the month.

"SEX PLAY NIGHT!~" I squealed, sounding as inaudible as possible.

Gothic Heart : Ikuto's perviness probably rubbed off on Amu.

Amu : Shut up, I'm reading!!

I was in Ikuto's bathroom 'peeing', well that's atleast what I told him. Hehehe..

I got changed into a neko outfit with cats ears, a short-sleeved top with the sleeves all furry. There was a giant ribbon attached to the top with a bell in the middle, the top was cut just halfway from my boobs to my belly button. There were gloves with cat's paws and little claws, the gloves reached my elbow with a ribbon at the crook of my elbow and at the wrist. I pulled on a miniskirt on with ribbons on my hips. I wore cat paw socks with ribbons at the top of each foot, the socks went just above my knees with ribbons at the top.

I checked out my reflection.

"Kawaii!!~" I squealed.

For a finishing touch, I tied my hair up in pigtails with ribbon hair ties and took off my panties.

"Perfect," I said to myself.

I opened the bathroom door quietly to find Ikuto watching TV.

"Are you ready, Ikuto?"

He looked at me, I guess you could say he was drooling. Kuu

I sat on his lap.

"Yeah." He replied.

He began fondling my breasts, I moaned softly. He then removed my top, I felt myself go wet. He began sucking on my nipples, his right hand fondling my other breast. After a minute, he swapped nipples and played with me.

"Iku….to."

I began to undress him, I unbuttoned his shirt quickly, the gloves were so damn uncomfortable so I removed them and did the same with his jeans.

I pulled them down, along with his boxers.

I grabbed his cock with one hand and began to rub it slowly, then I picked up speed.

Ikuto groaned.

I smirked and started to lick the head.

After a while, I sucked it and began to go deeper and then deepthroated it, I stopped.

"My turn," he said seductively.

I bended over and his tongue trailed down my back and reached my clit.

He began to finger me, as he did, he licked my clit. I moaned as he slipped in another finger in.

He then positioned himself and entered me slowly at first then pounded me.

As I reached my orgasm, I breathed deeply to make it last longer as he reached his own completion.

We laid on the couch, breathing heavily.

"I should go," I said.

"No, stay."

"But I have to call Mama, I promised, Ikuto _koi_."

"Fine," He said finally giving in. "But you have to stay next month."

"Deal."

I got dressed into my casual clothes, a black jacket with a red X on one shoulder and a very hot pink frilly skirt with lace-up, knee-high boots with red laces.

I brushed my boob-length (Hair that reaches past boobs) straightened hair and put red 'x' clips in my hair.

I put my neko costume into a canvas bag with Hello Kitty on it and got out of the bathroom.

"Next month," Ikuto reminded me.

"Next month," I said back to him, smiling.

I held his hands and leaned in for a kiss, it felt passionate, as if I would never see Ikuto again.

I walked out.

"Bye Ikuto," I said.

"Cya."

I walked home.

Wow, it's pretty late.

I should've asked Ikuto to walk me home –

"No! I'm a big girl! Whose afraid of the dark anyway!" I said to myself, my cool and spicy side taking over.

I think I know a shortcut…

Just over this fence, through this alleyway.

Looks like I'm lost…

It's really dark, I could hardly see anything. A long cylinder-shaped object tripped me over and I fell, headfirst onto a rock. Everything went fuzzy, then black.

Ikuto's POV

"Fuck!" I yelled.

I'm such an idiot, letting Amu walk home all by herself, who knows what kind of creeps are lurking in these areas?

I ran outside.

"Amu?" I cried out.

I saw an ambulance.

Damn it… It was so dark, I could hardly see anything, they pushed a gernie inside and a figure was unconscious on it.

"Amu?" I said.

They couldn't hear me, the ambulance drove away.

I couldn't sleep that night. Was that Amu?

I rang her home like the 6 billionth time and rang her mobile once again. I was hoping for Amu to pick it up.

I was so freaked out.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yo, Ikuto!" Said a voice, it was Kukai, my sister, Utau's boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Just wanted to tell you, Amu's in the hostpital," I heard his voice crack a bit. He was trying to sound cheerful.

"WHAT?! Which one?"

"The one in Sakura street, you know, the one just a few blocks away from your hou-"

I hung up, got dressed and ran out to Sakura street.

I saw a cab pass, I hailed it and it stopped.

I opened the door and got in.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"The hostpital on Sakura Street."

"Sure thing," he said and started driving.

"Can you drive quick, it's an emergency!"

"Sure." He replied.

We arrived at the hostpital.

"That'll be 750 yen," the taxi driver said.

I reached into my wallet and grabbed several notes.

"Keep the change," I told him.

"Thanks, man."

I ran in the hostpital.

"Name the receptionist asked.

Her boobs were HUGE! But it didn't slow me down.

"Hinamori Amu," I told her.

"Ah, Hinamori…Second floor, third door on the left.

I ran upstairs to the hallway outside her room, there I saw Rima, Kukai, Nagi, Utau and Tadase.

TADASE?

"What happened to Amu?" I asked.

"Apparently she's in a coma," Utau said, she was trembling, Kukai put his arm around her.

A nurse with purple hair and purple eyes walked in.

"You may see her now, Miss Hinamori will be in a concussion for a week or so, a month if we're unlucky," she said and walked in the room, she motioned everyone to come in.

We all walked in.

"Amu…" Utau said, sniffing a bit.

She ran out the room and Kukai ran after her, I tried to go to her but Rima blocked my way.

"You're Amu's boyfriend, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but she needs you more," she told me.

I touched her hand, it was warm.

"Can I talk with Amu alone?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and walked out.

I closed the door.

"Amu, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry Amu! I should've walked you home! I'm such an idiot! Fuck!"

I smashed the wall. Oops.

I was about to cry.

"Don't cry… Don't cry," I told myself.

Flashback

"_Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked._

"_Yeah," my voice cracked a bit._

"_Ikuto, crying is always a good thing, never bottle up your emotions."_

"_She's dead, Yoru's dead."_

"_Let it out," she told me, I looked into her warm, golden eyes and hugged her, my eyes overflowing with tears._

"_Thank you."_

End of flashback.

I couldn't take it, I cried my eyes out.

"I'm so sorry, Amu, I'm such a fool," I told her. "I'll get the others, I think I'm probably going to extend your coma if I do this."

I mopped up my tears with a tissue box next to her bed.

"You guys can come in," I said, hoping my voice didn't sound croaky.

I walked home and opened the door.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuttttttttooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!~" An familiar and annoying voice rang out.

Minako : I think I'll leave it there. Well, how was it?

Amu : I'm in a coma.

Ikuto : Amu's in a coma

Yoru : I'm a boy not a girl, nya!

Minako : = =" Well… Thanks?

Ikuto : No problem.

Read and Review! Please..


	2. Chapter 2

**Minako: Hi everyone! Look what I've got!!~ -Holds up notebook with 'Ikuto note' written on it-**

**Amu: What's that?**

**Minako: It's my new invention – an Ikuto note!**

**Amu: What does it do?**

**Minako: Weeellllll~ I write something in it and Ikuto will do it!**

**Amu: That's so pervy **

**Minako: You know you want it Amu! Observe! –Writes in notebook-**

**Ikuto: -Hands Minako 10 000 yen- What the hell?**

**Amu: Minako, you don't live in Japan, why would you need yen?**

**Minako: I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle next week and I want to buy anime merchandise!**

**Ikuto: Yeah so?**

**Minako: You're such a meanie Ikuto! –Cries as she writes in her notebook-**

**Ikuto: -Does the chicken dance – WHAT THE FUDGE?**

**Minako: Hee hee, well here it is, chapter 2 of Kisses!**

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto! I heard that you and your girlfriend had a fight," Mia, my ex girlfriend said, twirling her silky, crimson hair.

A fight…? Oh, yeah…

_Flashback_

"_Amu, this is getting annoying!" I exclaimed._

"_I know, we can't even stay in a room together for a minute without people saying we're making out!" Amu complained. "We need a plan."_

"_Way ahead of you, why don't we have a 'fight' and say that we broke up."_

"_Good idea."_

_End of flashback_

"Oh… Yeah," I said, slowly.

"Well let's get busy!" She said, unbuttoning her top.

"No."

"Come on, why don't we have sex like we used to?" She said seductively, her ice blue eyes staring up at me.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at her, staring her out of my house and slamming the door.

"Ikuto!" She yelled, scratching the door like a puppy that was left out would. I ignored her.

God, another distraction, just what I needed.

I couldn't sleep that night so I took some sleeping pills.

One week later

Tadase's POV

I was in the lounge room, watching TV when I heard the phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello, are you Hotori Tadase?" A polite woman asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied

"Miss Hinamori awoke from her concussion today," the woman said. "But, unfortunately she has amnesia."

"Amnesia? So you mean she won't remember me?" I asked, stunned

"Yeah, are you her boyfriend?"

"Ahh, yeah."

"Then you can show her around town to jog her memory or maybe, ahem, you know." The young woman asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, sure, so when can I pick her up."

"As soon as possible would be nice."

"Awesome," I said, hanging up.

Amu's POV

"Miss Hinamori, your boyfriend will be arriving shortly," a nurse with green hair and turquoise eyes said.

"Really?" I asked. "What's his name?"

"Umm," she said, looking at her clipboard. "Hotori Tadase."

"Never heard of him." I said bluntly.

"Maybe that's because you have amnesia, miss."

I sighed. I couldn't remember anything, my mind was a blank.

A nurse with blonde hair tied up in twirled pigtails walked in.

"Miss Hinamori, your boyfriend's here," she said.

A tall, blonde man with ruby red eyes walked in. He was hot! I did a fan girl squeal in my mind.

"Amu, are you ready to go?" He asked, his voice was gentle and sweet.

I looked around. Oh yeah, I was Amu.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever." I muttered, standing up.

We walked over to his car, a black Ferrari.

He opened the door for me, what a gentleman.

He got in as well and started driving.

Normal POV

"You must be hungry, what about we have some ramen?" Tadase asked

"Eww, Ramen!? That's disgusting!" Amu exclaimed.

"What would you like then?" He asked.

"Mmm… Taiyaki?"

"Taiyaki?"

"You know those fishies with chocolate in them."

"Ookk…" Tadase stuttered.

The 'couple' found a bakery and bought 4 delicious fishies – 3 for Amu and one for Tadase.

They sat down on a near by bench and began eating.

"How long have we been dating?" Amu asked.

"Um, about a week excluding the time you were in hospital." Tadase replied.

_Oh… No wonder he didn't know much about me_, thought Amu.

"Where do I live?" The pink haired girl asked.

"In Kira Street." He paused. "You can stay at my house if you want."

"Ok"

_She probably won't remember anything if she stays at my house_, thought Tadase.

**Minako : Well how was it?**

**Amu : It was okay.**

**Rin : Oh! My young daughter is writing a story!!**

**Minako : Mum, what are you doing here?**

**Ikuto : Oh, that's your mum?**

**Rin : Yeah, I'm her mum, so tell me about my daughter's story!**

**Minako : Muuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!!!!!!**

**Ikuto : Well its great especially the first one because me and Amu have sex!**

**Minako : IKUTO!!**

**Rin : MINAKO!! YOU WROTE PEOPLE DOING THE HANKY PANKY?**

**Minako : Muuuum!**

**Ikuto : It was incredibly detailed, each thrust was described perfectly.**

**Minako : IKUTO YOU SON OF A!! –Writes in Ikuto note-**

**Ikuto : -Disappears along with Rin-**

**Minako : Hee hee~ Well guys if you review you'll get this! –Pulls out a coupon book-**

**Amu : Who would want that?**

**Minako : FYI Amu, this is an Ikuto coupon book and you can do stuff like –**

**-A date with Ikuto**

**- 50% off sex with Ikuto**

**- Have Ikuto wash your car**

**And more!**

**Amu : You make him seem so perverted!**

**Minako : Yeah, I like smut –winks- so review now!~**

**P.S. This coupon book will only work in your dreams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minako : Hi everyone, I'm back!!! So who do you think Amu will end up with?**

**Tadase : Me!!**

**Ikuto : Me.**

**-Ikuto and Tadase glare at Amu ferociously-**

**Amu : Um... -sweatdrops- Threesome?**

**Minako : Look what I've got, -attemps to pull something from her bag-**

**Ikuto : Who the fuck cares!?**

**Minako : -mockingly- Oh, Iku chan, are you on your period? -harshly- Because your acting like a bitch.**

**Ikuto : -Vein pops- Bitch.**

**Amu : Don't worry Iku chan, it'll be over in atleast 2 days.**

**Minako : Yeah and in the time being, you can borrow one of my pads. -fake smiles-**

**Amu : Or a tampon if you're a cherry-popping virgin.**

**Pedobear : Or one of my OVER 9000 penises.**

**Ikuto : -points at Minako- Fuck you -points at Amu- Fuck you -points at Pedobear- And FUCK YOU! -walks off to the kitchen-**

**Minako : Eating never solves anything!**

**Pedobear : May I?**

**Amu : Please.**

**Pedobear : -follows Ikuto into the kitchen-**

**Minako : And here is the third, and final chapter of **_**Kisses**_

**Amu : Will there be lemon?**

**Minako : Well, we'll have to wait and see! -wink**

**3**

Amu's POV

"Tadase! Can you pick up my clothes for me at my house?" I called out from the lounge room.

"Um Ook," Tadase stuttered.

5 minutes later, Tadase's POV

"Damn, don't have a key, luckily I know Amu keeps a spare under her doormat," I said to myself. Stalking does come in handy.

I entered her house and went to her room, from her underwear drawer, I pulled out a handful of panties and sniffed the heavenly essence of Amu.

**Minako : I don't want to type this part so I'll skip it, kay?**

**Tadase : -tearfully- But this was my moment!**

**Amu : Yeah, and we don't care.**

The next day still Tadase's POV

"Amu, would you like to go on a date?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Amu replied.

"How about the park?" I suggested.

"Sounds good."

Amu's POV

We walked to the park and was about to sit on the water fountain, where I was suddenly hugged from behind, I turned around to see a blond girl with sparkling purple eyes.

"Hi Amu!! When did you get out of the hospital and WHY didn't you call me," she said.

"I-"

A boy with brown hair and green eyes ran up to her, puffing.

"Utau, why didn't you wai- Amu?" He said, "Oh hey Tadase."

The boy pounded fists with Tadase and Tadase let out a girly squeal.

"Oh Amu, are you and Tadase going out? Were you trying to keep the relationship private? Don't worry I won't tell but I should because you didn't call me but I forgive you," said the girl.

"Umm who are you?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?" She glared at Tadase," WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Um, she has amnesia," Tadase stated.

The girl glared at Tadase," WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She asked shaking Tadase hard and then slapping him, which made him fly a few metres.

The boy pulled Tadase up, squinting his eyes and shimmied to the girl, whispering something. Her eyes squinted too.

"You wanted to keep her all to yourself, didn't you?" The girl asked. "Don't worry I forgive you."

She walked over to me.

"I am Utau Oo Tau and this is Kukai Kuu kai rhymes with pie," Utau said.

"Oo Tau and Kuu kai?"

"Yes good."

She walked back to Tadase. "Don't worry, we will leave you too love birds alone," she said, winking at me.

And they walked off.

We sat on the hinge of the water fountain, eating the bento that Tadase had packed.

"O M G Tadase! This onigiri is simply amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, you're too kind," he said blushing.

A cat strutted over, it was midnight blue, where had I seen that colour before?

It rubbed its head against my leg and I fed it some friend rice.

"Stupid. Fucking. Cat." Tadase said, kicking it, the cat landed safely on it's feet a few metres away.

I slapped Tadase and covered my mouth.

Flashback

_"Who's there?" I asked, as I heard a branch snapped, I slipped on something cylinder-shaped and my head slammed against the rock, I rolled over, seeing a boy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes. Tadase._

_"Prepare for some decent fucking, bitch," he said in a twisted voice, nothing like the voice he used when he picked me from the hospital. He unbuttoned his jeans, letting out his tiny penis (TINY PENIS TINY PENIS!!) and everything went black._

End of flashback

"You fucking tiny-penised pansy," I said slapping him and I began to run as my memories flooded back, I didn't know where he lived, so I closed my eyes and imagined a magnet, pulling me to his house. Who was he, I couldn't remember but I could almost hear it Iku- Iku- Ikuto. It began to rain.

"Ikuto! IKUTO!" I yelled as I ran, people stared at me but I ignored them, I arrived at a door.

Ikuto's POV

The doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see a sopping wet Amu.

"Amu."

"Ikuto."

We began to kiss, as we kissed, I ripped off her top along with her bra and we broke apart.

"Ikuto, Tadase raped me," Amu said.

"Don't worry Amu, he can't rape anything with a penis that big."

"Oh Ikuto," she moaned and began to kiss me again, she unbuttoned my top and I pulled down her skirt, I didn't bother with her thigh-high socks.

"Amu, do you know what day it is?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Sex Play Night."

"But I didn't bring an outfit."

"You are even sexier without an outfit," I said, kissing her. We kept on kissing until we reached the second floor where my bedroom was.

Amu pushed Ikuto against the wall and unzipped my jeans and she pulled out my erection.

Normal POV

Amu began to rub Ikuto's erection and began to suck it, she immediately deepthroated it after a few seconds.

"Amu," Ikuto moaned.

Amu felt Ikuto's balls as she deepthroated it and noticed that he was about to erupt. She rubbed Ikuto's penis hard and opened her mouth. His penis began to shoot Ikuto's salty cum and Amu swallowed.

Ikuto laid down on the bed and Amu crawled on top of him, he inserted his penis into her and sucked her nipples. Amu moaned.

He began to thrust into her fasted and harder.

"Amu, I'm about to cum again!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Ikuto!"

His thrusts slowed down and he and Amu came, Ikuto let out his salty cum into her once again.

Amu rolled to the side of the bed and Ikuto opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a small box.

"Amu will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh yes Ikuto, a thousand time yes," she said, kissing him deeply.

A few years later Normal POV

"Mummy! Mummy!" Exclaimed Yoru.

Amu hugged her daughter and stared into her face, she had Amu's sparkling golden eyes and Ikuto's midnight blue hair.

Ikuto followed behind her and the Tsukiyomis sat on their sofa.

"Mummy! How did daddy propose to you?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto and Amu looked at eachother and sweatdropped.

The End.

**Minako : I hoped you enjoyed **_**Kisses**_

**Amu : I did :)**

**Ikuto : That was fucking gay!**

**Pedobear : I'm fucking gay too! -winks-**

**Ikuto : -runs away-**

**Yoru : Once again, I am a boy, nya.**

**Amu : -sighs- Gee, I wish Ikuto in your story was as nice as the real Ikuto.**

**Story Ikuto : Don't worry baby, I am here.**

**Amu : -squeals-**

**Minako : Okay, everyone who reviews this chappie gets a date with Story Ikuto! And may I say that he is **_**very **_**gifted in the downstairs department. -wink wink-**

**Ian : Hey I didn't know you write fan fict. -reads-**

**Minako : Iiaann.....**

**Ian : Let's make our own lemon ^. -picks up Minako bridal style-**

**Minako : -blushes-**

**Amu, Minako, Story Ikuto and Ian : Bye everybody.**

**Ikuto : -screams-**


End file.
